Even Warriors Aren't Immune To Sadness
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Done as a request for a guest reviewer and RoboDiamondDragon09. :)


**RoboDiamondDragon09 and a guest viewer asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Sorry it took me so long! Life got very crazy for me for a bit, but I'm doing okay now. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Even Warriors Aren't Immune To Sadness**

Smokescreen sighed as he came in from a rather rough patrol. He had run into some Autobot haters and it hadn't been very pretty dealing with them. He now decided to hide away, not wanting to really talk to anyone at the moment.

As he was walking to his quarters, he heard someone behind him. "I saw what happened," said the mech quietly. "You're not alone. I too feel sadness."

Smokescreen turned to find Megatron behind him. It was quiet between them for a bit until Megatron placed a hand on the young Autobot's shoulder. "I've heard those same haters saying bad things about us former 'Cons," he said. "And it pains me to hear those words now being directed at you and the other Autobots."

Smokescreen cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think former 'Cons could feel sadness," he said quietly.

Taking no offense as he knew the bot was thinking about all the deaths that the Decepticons had caused, Megatron nodded. "With our war at an end, I've been reflecting on my actions as the former leader of the Decepticons," he said. "I dislike what I did back then. Unicron made me hate myself even more."

Smokescreen shuddered as did Megatron. Just speaking that name made them both afraid. Unicron was one of the worst enemies they had ever known. "I honestly hope you never have to go through that again," said the young bot. "Just the thought of it would give someone nightmares."

"Yes, it does," said the former war leader as he and Smokescreen continued down the hall and made it to the bot's quarters. "I think you've had enough sadness today."

Smokescreen nodded. "Yeah, but…," he began.

Suddenly, Megatron grabbed him, tackling Smokescreen to the floor of his room, making him yelp. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Hold still now, youngling," Megatron said with a chuckle.

Smokescreen would have retorted if he wasn't suddenly caught in a laughing fit and squirming as the former warlord began tickling him, going for the Autobot's stomach before turning and trapping Smokescreen's legs under one leg and pinning him down with one hand. Megatron's free hand hovered over the bot's feet and Smokescreen didn't have time to beg as the former warlord relentlessly tickled the sensitive feet.

* * *

While Smokescreen was laughing and trying to get away from Megatron, but also glad that the room was soundproof, Arcee was in her quarters. She too had run into those same haters Smokescreen had run into and she was now thinking about Cliffjumper.

She sighed, not feeling someone was behind her until she felt two arms wrap around her and hug her. "Cliffjumper was a good bot," said a familiar voice. "He wouldn't want you to be feeling down."

"Yeah, I know," she said, turning so that she was now facing Soundwave. "But why do humans have to be so ungrateful?"

He shrugged. "They just are," he said. "But there are some that aren't, like the kids and others."

"True," Arcee agreed with a sigh. "It's just so painful to hear all those hurtful words when you know you've been doing your best."

Soundwave nodded and held her, comforting her. "The words the kids speak mean more than some idiotic humans that are too stubborn to be anything but haters," he said.

Arcee nodded, sighing again before feeling tentacles tickling her sides and she tried to get away, but Soundwave had her in his clutches and tickled her relentlessly. Having so many tentacles, he was a master at tickling his victims, something Arcee knew all too well. The only drawback was that Soundwave's tentacles were sensitive and she instantly began tickling them, making him jerk back in surprise that she was retaliating and he started laughing before resuming tickling her.

By the time night fell, there were four very tired Cybertronians who bid each other goodnight and headed for their private quarters, feeling better as the earlier sadness had been driven away by the playful moment between the two Autobots and the two former 'Cons who felt at peace one more.

* * *

 **I know, probably a tad short, but I hope I did good all the same. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
